The present invention relates to a bright wide-angle zoom lens which may be typically incorporated in an SRL camera.
Recent advances in the technology of zoom lenses have been remarkable. Particularly great advances have been made in zoom lenses of the retrofocus type which are composed, in order from the object side, of a negative lens group and a positive lens group, and this has made a contribution to the increasing use of wide-angle zoom lenses that are adapted for use with SRL cameras. One disadvantage of the wide-angle zoom lens is that it is not as bright as the fixed focus lens. Efforts have been made to design a bright zoom lens that is solely composed of the design elements used in the conventional lens system consisting of spherical lens elements but these efforts have met with limited success in commercial terms for various reasons such as insufficiency of optical performance and an undesirably large optical system. An alternative approach toward a bright zoom lens that features a higher performance and which is more compact in size depends on employing several aspherical surfaces within the optical system, but even with the state-of-the-art lens technology available today, lenses with aspherical surfaces are difficult to produce and involve high processing costs.